Hexagon
by kimmyjong
Summary: Tentang Baekhyun yang mengejar-ngejar seorang Oh Sehun. Dapatkah Baekhyun mendapatkan cintanya? Tahun berganti, cintanya datang dan pergi, membawa Baekhyun menuju jalan buntu. GS
1. Chapter 1

**Hexagon**

 **Main Cast : EXO**

 **Genre : GS**

Aku mencintainya, tetapi ia tidak mencintaku. Lalu kau datang, memberikan banyak cinta yang tak sebanding dengan perpisahan dan rasa sakit. Aku hidup dalam kekalutan tanpamu, dan jika kau kembali, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Tetapi akan ada orang lain yang harus terluka jika kau bersamaku.

-Byun Baekhyun-

Aku mencintainya, meskipun butuh perjuangan keras dan sakit hati yang harus kuterima. Tetapi aku baik-baik saja, karena aku mencintainya. Aku ingin terus merengkuhnya, walau ia bagaikan mawar, semakin digenggam maka aku akan semakin terluka. Tidak masalah, selama ia tetap bersamaku.

-Park Chanyeol-

Aku mencintainya, tetapi ia akan terluka jika bersamaku. Dan ada banyak orang lain yang juga terluka. Aku membenci diriku, aku tidak bisa memberikan banyak kebahagiaan. Aku hanya bisa menoreh luka. Aku benci, aku sangat benci.

-Wu Yi Fan-

Aku mencintainya, orang yang harus menjadi takdirku. Ya, ia harus. Aku pasti berusaha untuk bersamanya, meskipun berbagai penolakan kuterima tetapi hanya dialah yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak tau apakah akan ada orang lain yang terluka karena langkahku ini.

-Oh Sehun-

Aku mencintainya, ia membuat diriku lebih berwarna. Aku menginginkannya, aku lelah terkurung dengan semua peraturan. Tetapi, apakah bisa? Aku memiliki tanggung jawab, dan aku takut jika keputusanku akan melukai orang lain.

-Xi Lu Han-

Aku mencintainya, tetapi aku sadar dengan posisiku. Hanyalah mimpi untuk bersama dengannya, aku dan dia bagaikan langit dan bumi. Aku sangat ingin mendapatkannya, namun aku tau akan ada seseorang yang terluka karenaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika dengan keegoisan dapat mempermudah jalanku, bolehkah aku melakukannya?

-Huang Zi Tao-

 **COMING SOON**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hexagon**

 **Main Cast : EXO**

 **Genre : GS**

 _"Just by hearing your name makes me feel good_

 _I like you so much, what do I do?"_

 **Chapter 1**

Byun Baekhyun, gadis kelas 2 SMP di Seoul, sedang merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin, memastikan penampilannya rapi hari ini. Ia selalu mengusahakan poninya menutupi wajahnya yang menurutnya..yeah..jelek. Matanya yang kecil dan turun membuat setiap penampilannya terasa kurang menarik, karena trend kecantikan di sekolahnya adalah mata bulat dan besar tampak lebih imut dan cantik, tidak seperti Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kyungsoo sudah menunggumu!" teriak ibu dari luar kamar.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar! Aku segera keluar!" jawabnya lalu cepat-cepat memakai sepatu serta mengambil tasnya.

Baekhyun tiba di depan rumahnya, lalu dilihatnya Kyungsoo menghampiri dan tangan Baekhyun langsung ditarik kasar. Kyungsoo berlari, membuat Baekhyun juga ikut berlari mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" tanya Baekhyun, menepis tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau tidak tau sekarang pukul berapa?!" Kyungsoo balik bertanya lalu berlari meninggalkan si sipit itu sendirian.

Baekhyun terbengong, ia melirik jam tangannya. Matanya membulat. "Astaga! Lima belas menit lagi?! Kyungsoo-ya, tunggu aku!" teriak Baekhyun.

Mereka berlari bersama menuju halte bus, beruntung masih keburu memasuki kendaraan besar tersebut. Mereka terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan cermin dari tasnya, mengecek poninya sebelum memasuki sekolah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya, mengambil sisir lalu mengikat rambutnya seperti ekor kuda.

"Beruntung sekali kita tidak tertinggal bus," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Benar. Tetapi kau membuat rambutku berantakan lagi," protes Baekhyun.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu? Kau cantik, Baekhyun-ah. Jangan tutupi wajahmu dengan poni sialan itu," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus.

"Kau hanya berusaha menghibur," Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja bus berhenti mendadak, membuat kepala Baekhyun membentur kursi penumpang di depannya, dan berakibat juga dengan poninya. "Astaga.." geram Baekhyun.

"Kurasa terjadi sesuatu," Kyungsoo melongok ke luar jendela. Benar saja, sebuah truk menabrak mobil dan sedang ada cekcok mulut sekarang. "Baekhyun-ah, ayo kita turun. Sebaiknya kita berlari, kita bisa terlambat," Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa kita ha.." Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Aw! Yak, Kyungsoo-ya! Aku ikut!" teriaknya setelah Kyungsoo melangkahi tempat duduk Baekhyun dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Astaga, yang benar saja, kenapa aku sangat sial hari ini, batin Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau ia harus berlari agar sampai di sekolah tepat waktu. Tenaganya tidak terlalu kuat seperti Kyungsoo, ia tidak bisa berlari secepat Kyungsoo.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, dari kejauhan Baekhyun bisa melihat gerbang sudah ditutup. Ia berlari lebih cepat lagi, ini baru beberapa menit, tetapi sungguh ia tidak sanggup. Ia berusaha untuk sampai di gerbang, namun ia terjatuh dan menabrak Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa berhenti berlari. Kyungsoo tersungkur lalu meringis kesakitan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada panik.

Kyungsoo menangkat kepalanya, dagunya berdarah. "Ah, perih sekali," ringisnya.

"Kau berdarah! Haduh, bagaimana ini?!" Baekhyun merangkul Kyungsoo menuju depan pagar.

"Hei, kau! Tunggu di sana sampai dua jam pelajaran, setelah itu baru boleh masuk," kata seorang guru piket.

"Mr. Choi, dia berdarah. Bisakah kami masuk sekarang? Kalau tidak, lukanya bisa infeksi," pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

Mr. Choi melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, dagunya memang benar berdarah cukup banyak. Lalu Baekhyun melihat Mr. Choi mengirim pesan suara melalui intercom, memberitahu ada siswi yang terluka untuk segera diobati. Setelah Mr. Choi meembukakan gerbang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah siswa lain juga berlari karena terlambat.

"Yak, kemarin terlambat dan hari ini juga terlambat? Ingat, kau tinggal satu tahun lagi di sini, kau harus lebih disiplin!" tegas Mr. Choi, Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan ocehannya.

"Maaf," jawab siswa itu. Tubuh Baekhyun mematung, ia kenal suara ini.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara lalu terkekeh dan menatap Baekhyun. "Semoga beruntung!" ujarnya menyemangati.

Petugas kesehatan datang dan membawa Kyungsoo masuk, sedangkan Baekhyun tetap menunggu di luar bersama siswa itu.

Oh Sehun namanya, siswa kelas 3 yang Baekhyun sukai semenjak di sekolah dasar. Baekhyun masuk ke sekolah menengah yang sama dengan Sehun agar tetap bisa bertemu dengan cowok pujaannya itu. Sehun sangat populer dan juga tampan, banyak murid yang menyukai ketampanannya. Tetapi Sehun sangat tertutup dan misterius, ia hanya berteman dengan segelintir orang, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran. Namun Baekhyun cuma murid biasa yang tidak populer dan nilainya pas-pasan. Hanyalah mimpi untuk bisa mendapatkan Sehun. Jangankan mendapatkan, bertegur sapa juga sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya, Sehun sedang bersandar di pagar sambil memakai earphone. Astaga, kenapa Sehun sangat mempesona. Jantung Baekhyun berdegub kencang, bingung harus berbuat apa agar Sehun mau berbicara atau melihatnya sekilas saja. Ia tipe yang sulit ditaklukan, ada ratusan siswi yang menyukainya, bahkan yang paling cantik seperti Minseok pun tidak mampu menarik perhatian Sehun. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa minder.

Baekhyun melirik Sehun lagi, ia sedang mengelap keringatnya. Ah, seksi sekali. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa sosok Sehun selalu membuatnya mati kutu?! Baekhyun harus bisa berpikir untuk melakukan cara apa saja agar Sehun melihatnya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan botol air dari tasnya, karena Sehun berkeringat dan ia pasti haus. Baekhyun sengaja meminum airnya dengan pose yang..bisa dibilang seperti bintang iklan. Sehun tidak melihatnya.

Mungkin Bekhyun harus menggunakan cara yang lain, berharap dua jam pelajaran bisa membuat Sehun merasa bosan dan mau mengobrol dengannya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan buku catatan, dan berpura-pura belajar. Ia menghapal satu persatu kalimat yang ada di catatannya, kenapa ia malah belajar sungguhan? Bodoh sekali.

Baiklah cara yang ketiga. Baekhyun mengambil kertas not pelajaran seni musik dan memperlajari not-not balok tersebut. Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi, berharap suaranya yang..menurut orang lain..merdu ini bisa menarik perhatian Sehun.

 _Everyone can see_

 _There's a change in me_

 _They all say I'm not the same_

 _Kid I used to be_

Sehun tidak menoleh ataupun melepaskan earphonenya, mungkin Baekhyun harus menyanyi lebih keras lagi.

 _It's my first love_

 _When I'm dreaming of_

 _When I go to bed_

 _When I lay my head upon my pillow_

 _Don't know what to do_

Ya Tuhan, Sehun sama sekali tidak bergeming. Membuat Baekhyun sangat malu, pasalnya beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikannya.

"Hei, kalian! Masuklah, dan potong rumput lapangan sekolah!" perintah Mr. Choi lalu membukakan gerbang.

Sehun berjalan lebih dulu sambil melepaskan earphonenya. Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh, tanpa menyadari bibirnya masih bernyanyi.

 _Mirror on the wall_

 _Does he care at at all_

 _Will he ever notice me_

 _Could he ever fall_

Ah, sepertinya Baekhyun diacuhkan.

 **Hexagon**

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Sehun. Sehun sedang memotong rumput-rumput yang sudah panjang dengan alat pemotong, sedangkan Baekhyun membersihkan sisa potongan rumput dengan pengki dan sapu lidi. Lapangan ini cukup luas untuk membuat Baekhyun hampir mati. Ia sangat kelelahan, tetapi masih ada beberapa meter lagi luas lapangan yang harus di bersihkan. Dan Sehun? Ia sudah hampir selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Benar saja, Baekhyun masih di tengah lapangan, dan Sehun duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil menikmati minuman dingin. Sabar Baekhyun-ah, tinggal beberapa lagi, sabarlah, bantinnya. Baekhyun melanjutkan tugasnya, tinggal sedikit lagi.

Sehun sudah di perbolehkan masuk saat Baekhyun selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia butuh istirahat sejenak, air minumnya sudah habis, sepertinya ia harus membeli minum sekarang. Tepat saat ia mengangkat tasnya, satu botol jus jeruk menggelinding ke kakinya. Siapa yang meninggalkan minuman di lapangan? Baekhyun memungutnya, masih dingin. Mungkinkah ini milik Sehun? Haruskah ia mengembalikannya? Ah, tetapi ia sangat haus sekarang.

Sehun oppa, maaf aku menghabiskan minumanmu, ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun membuka tutup botolnya, lalu air jeruk yang dingin yang segar membasuh tenggorokannya. Rasanya enak sekali. Setelah menghabiskan minumannya, Baekhyun hendak berjalan memasuki kelasnya, tetapi ia melangkah mundur dan berbelok ke sebelah kiri, arah UKS.

Baekhyun membuka pintu UKS dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berbaring dengan perban di dagunya. Kyungsoo sadar akan kehadiran Baekhyun, ia menoleh lalu tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

"Aku tau kau pasti datang," kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Kyungsoo. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Apakah lukamu sangat sakit?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak terlalu, satu minggu juga akan sembuh," jawabnya. "Bagaimana tadi?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Oh Sehun. Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat berkeringat."

"Eh, tadi itu.. Aku mencoba menarik perhatiannya, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak merespon."

"Lalu?"

"Mr. Choi menyuruh aku dan Sehun untuk memotong rumput di lapangan."

"Benarkah? Ah, teruskan ceritamu!" Kyungsoo bersemangat untuk mendengar yang terjadi tadi.

"Aku hendak mengobrol dengannya, sekedar menanyakan 'kau ingin memotong atau membersihkan' tetapi ia langsung mengambil alat pemotong. Kurasa cukup, aku dan dia tidak bicara apa pun."

"Dan, kau membeli jus jeruk tanpa membaginya denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Ah, iya! Baekhyun lupa yang satu ini. "Aish aku lupa. Jadi begini," ia bingung ingin memulai dari mana. "setelah tugasku selesai, aku mengeluarkan botol air tetapi isinya sudah habis. Saat aku hendak mengangkat tas, tiba-tiba satu botol jus jeruk menggelinding di balik tasku. Masih dingin," jelasnya.

"Mungkinkah Sehun tidak sengaja meninggalkannya?" Kyungsoo menerka-nerka.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi, kenapa kau habiskan?! Bodoh sekali," tukas Kyungsoo sambil memukul pelan bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat haus, kau tau," Baekhyun membela diri.

"Eh, sebentar. Mungkin saja Sehun meninggalkannya untukmu. Minuman ini menggelinding dari balik tasmu, benar kan?" tanya si mata doe. "Tetapi kemungkinannya kecil, mengingat bagaimana sifatnya," Kyungsoo menarik kata-katanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Tidak mungkin," Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di pinggir tempat tidur. "Kurasa, aku bisa mengobrol dengannya," senyum Baekhyun mengembang.

"Caranya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mengganti minumannya,"

"Ide bagus!"

 **Hexagon**

Setibanya jam makan siang, Baekhyun cepat-cepat ke mesin minuman, memilih jus yang sama untuk Sehun. Ia dan Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju kelas Sehun, murid perempuan sudah mengumpul di sana. Ini pemandangan biasa, karena di kelas tersebut ada tiga murid laki-laki terpopuler di sekolah. Murid perempuan berteriak histeris, memanggil nama mereka. Benar saja, mereka keluar dari kelas.

Oh Sehun, si paling tampan. Kim Jongin, dancer terbaik, Kyungsoo sangat menggilainya. Dan Park Chanyeol, si gitaris nomor satu.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo sangat erat di lengannya. "Yak, Kyungsoo-ya! Jangan memegangku seperti itu!" protes Baekhyun.

"Astaga, itu Jongin sunbae!" bisik Kyungsoo. "cepat, Oh Sehun sebentar lagi ke sini."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri di balik tembok yang mengarah ke kantin, berharap saat Sehun berbelok, ia akan melihat kehadiran dua makluk mungil tersebut. Namun sebelum itu, si paling cantik datang.

"Ah, lagi-lagi dia," cibir Kyungsoo. "kenapa dia selalu merebut perhtian semua orang?!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas gelagat si cantik Kim Minseok. Banyak murid yang menyukainya karena parasnya yang sangat cantik, dan yeah dia memang cantik. Hanya dia satu-satunya murid perempuan yang beberapa kali digubris oleh Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau akan makan siang?" tanya Minseok.

"Hmm," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Aku membuatkan sesuatu. Apa kau suka pasta? Aku menambahkan banyak keju di dalamnya, aku membuat ini dengan susah payah," jelasnya sambil menyodorkan kotak makan pada Sehun.

"Aku alergi keju," kata Sehun.

"Haha! Tamatlah riwayatmu, Minseok," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sangat pelan, tetapi Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya.

"Ah, begitu ya? Baiklah, tidak apa. Aku akan membuatnya lagi tanpa keju. Semoga makan siangmu menyenangkan!" pamitnya lalu pergi dengan langkah cepat.

Sehun bersama teman-temannya mulai berjalan ke arah kantin. Kyungsoo menyuruh Baekhyun untuk bersiap-siap, sedangkan Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang akan di katakannya pada Sehun. Suara langkah mereka semakin dekat, dekat, mendekat, dan..

"Hai, Do Kyungsoo. Kau tampak cantik dengan perban itu," kata seseorang, Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya karena ia menundukkan kepalanya, ia sangat malu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ada sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hah? Benarkah? Ah, terimakasih," jawab Kyungsoo sambil meremas seragam Baekhyun di bagian punggung, itu pasti Kim Jongin.

"Kau dan temanmu akan makan siang?" tanya Jongin.

"Y-ya, tentu, hehe" Kyungsoo terdengar canggung.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan, dah," pamit Jongin.

"Oh ok, dah," Kyungsoo melepaskan remasannya di seragam Baekhyun, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari kerumunan. "Yak, Baekhyun-ah!" bentaknya.

Baekhyun duduk di tangga, menutupi wajahnya dengan botol jus jeruk. "Aku sangat gugup, sungguh aku benar-benar gugup."

"Padahal ia sudah di depanmu! Kalau begitu, tadi aku saja yang memberikannya pada Sehun,"

"Ah, jangan! Kau jangan mencuri kesempatanku," protes Baekhyun.

"Kau harus memberikannya. Nanti sore Sehun ada ekstrakulikuler olahraga,"

"I-iya, aku tau,"

 **Hexagon**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo belum pulang karena misi yang harus di selesaikan. Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir lapangan sepak bola bersama murid lainnya, menunggu tim Sehun selesai bermain. Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya memuji Jongin, yang ia sukai sejak awal masuk sekolah menengah.

Pluit berbunyi, tanda permainan sudah selesai. Murid laki-laki mulai mengambil barang-barang mereka dan berjalan keluar lapangan. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin yang berjalan ke arahnya, ah pria pujaannya. Semu merah mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Hai, kau lagi," sapa Jongin.

"Hai juga, bagaimana latihamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku ha..." jawabnya yang di potong oleh seseorang.

"Jongin-ah, kutunggu kau di ruang ganti. Aku tak tahan ingin buang air kecil," kata seseorang, Park Chanyeol.

"Ok," balas Jongin. "tadi sampai mana? Ah iya, aku hampir terjatuh karena kaki jenjangnya Chanyeol."

"Iya, aku melihatnya," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, aku bersama Baek..." Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu. "di mana Baekhyun? Tadi aku bersamanya."

 **Hexagon**

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruangan, ruang ganti para siswa. Perasaannya sedikit lega sekarang, ia menaruh botol jus jeruk di sebelah tas Sehun dengan secarik kertas. Menyelinap di ruang ganti lebih mudah daripada berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun, bagi Baekhyun.

"Ah," lenguh Baekhyun saat seseorang menabraknya hingga terjatuh.

"Oh, kau temannya Kyungsoo. Maaf aku tidak mengaja," kata orang itu, membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, itu Park Chanyeol. "Tidak apa, aku permisi dulu."

Baekhyun hampir sampai di lapangan tempat ia dan Kyungsoo tadi duduk, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak ada di sana. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo sudah pulang? Baekhyun meninggalkannya cukup lama tadi. Baekhyun berkeliling mencari Kyungsoo, sekolah ini cukup luas untuk mempersulit Baekhyun.

Plak!

"Aw!" ringis Baekhyun, lengannya terasa sakit.

"Ke mana saja kau?! Aku mencarimu, kau tau!" Kyungsoo terdengar marah.

"Maafkan aku," jawab Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan bo.." Kyungsoo melihat tangan Baekhyun. "kau sudah memberikannya?"

"S-sudah,"

"Kapan?"

"Tadi,"

"Aku tidak melihatmu,"

"Aku menaruhnya di ruang ganti,"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. "Kau menyelinap ke ruang ganti? Astaga!"

"Apakah aku salah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak juga. Setidaknya kau sudah memberikannya secara tidak langsung," jawab Kyungsoo. "ayo kita pulang."

 **Hexagon**

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, hari ini hari yang panjang. Baekhyun membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Sehun setelah menerima jus darinya. Bayangan tentang Sehun membuatnya sedikit takut. Bagaimana kalau Sehun beranggapan buruk tentang dirinya? Apakah cara yang Baekhyun lakukan sudah benar? Pikirannya kalang kabut sekarang. Sebaiknya ia tidur, semakin cepat tidur maka akan semakin cepat Baekhyun mengetahui jawabannya.

 **Hexagon**

Pagi ini Baekhyun berangkat bersama Kyungsoo seperti biasanya. Hari ini mereka tidak akan terlambat, karena Baekhyun tidak mengulur banyak waktu untuk merapikan rambutnya. Sesampainya mereka di gerbang sekolah, Baekhyun bisa melihat Sehun di tengah lapangan yang sedang berjalan sendirian dengan banyak perhatian dari murid perempuan di sekelilingnya. Lalu dari belakang Baekhyun bisa merasakan seseorang berlari cepat ke arah Sehun dan merangkulnya akrab, itu Park Chanyeol. Ah andai saja Baekhyun seorang pria.

"Selamat pagi. Hai selamat pagi. Iya selamat pagi, Minseok. Hai Kyungsoo, selamat pagi," sapa Jongin dengan ramah pada murid-murid perempuan.

"Selamat pagi juga, Jongin sunbae," balas Kyungsoo, Jongin melambai padanya lalu pergi. "Jongin sunbae menyapaku!" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Ya ya ya. Kau membuatku iri," kata Baeknyun. Ia memang sangat iri dengan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya bisa mendapat perhatian dari si pangeran hati. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Tidak perlu ditanya.

Baekhyun tetap memandangi punggung Sehun yang berjalan dengan teman-temannya. Lalu salah satu dari mereka menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Baekhyun, si jangkung Park Chanyeol. Kenapa malah Chanyeol? Padahal Baekhyun berharap Sehun yang menoleh. Ia hanya bisa mendengus dalam hati.

Jam pelajaran dimulai, Baekhyun ingat akan sesuatu. Buku pelajarannya tidak ada di dalam tas. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya, berharap buku itu terselip. Dahinya mulai berkeringat, Kyungsoo yang sadar dengan gegabahnya Baekhyun pun langsung menoleh.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Buku sains-ku tidak ada!" bisiknya pelan.

"Bukankah kau menaruhnya di loker?"

"Ah iya! Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, aku ambil bukuku dulu," Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi dan maju ke depan, meminta ijin dari guru mata pelajaran untuk mengambil bukunya.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kelas, ia mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak tertinggal materi yang hari ini akan diajarkan. Suara sepatu Baekhyun terdengar jelas. Saat ia hendak berbelok menuju lokernya, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berlari dan hampir menabraknya.

"Kau lagi, senang bertemu denganmu," sapanya sambil membungkuk lalu pergi setelah Baekhyun juga membungkuk.

Kenapa ia lebih sering bertemu saat Chanyeol sedang berlari? Atau Chanyeol memang suka berlari? Entahlah. Bisa saja karena kakinya yang panjang membuat langkahnya terlihat seperti berlari.

Baekhyun sampai di depan loker miliknya, ia membukanya dan mengambil buku sains. Baekhyun menutup pintu lokernya, tetapi ia melihat sesuatu. Baekhyun membukanya lagi, ada permen yang ditempel dengan selotip di dalam pintu loker. Baekhyun melepaskan permen itu, di baliknya ada label yang tertempel dengan pesan.

"Go..ma...wo?" ejanya. Lalu Baekhyun membaca tiga huruf alphabet di bawahnya.

 **OSH**

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung kaku. OSH? **O** h **S** e **H** un? Benarkah ini Oh Sehun? Apakah itu berarti Sehun sudah menerima jus jeruknya?

"Kyaa!" Baekhyun jingkrak-jingkrak senang.

Ia cepat-cepat kembali menuju kelas. Ia tidak tau ada seseorang yang sedang tersenyum.

 **Hexagon**

"Sungguh?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada terkejut.

"Coba kau pikirkan, siapa lagi orang dengan inisial OSH yang berurusan denganku akhir-akhir ini?" tantang Baekhyun, ia yakin Sehun yang memberikan permen ini.

"Akhirnya ia memperhatikanmu!" Kyungsoo mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat.

"Yak, kau! Jangan lakukan itu!" kata Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang kita tinggal melihat bagaimana perkembangan usahamu pada Sehun sunbae," kata Kyungsoo yakin.

"Tetapi, aku agak ragu. Sangat mustahil orang seperti dia mau bicara denganku,"

"Apa-apaan kau mundur sebelum berperang. Kau harus optimis, Baekhyun-ah,"

"Ne, kurasa kau benar."

 **Hexagon**

Beberapa minggu berlalu, kekaguman Kyungsoo pada Jongin selalu mengalami kemajuan, bahkan mereka sudah berpacaran. Baekhyun ingat jelas bagaimana raut wajah Kyungsoo saat menceritakan saat Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan kini karena kepopuleran Jongin membuat nama Kyungsoo menjadi lebih dikenal. Tidak dengan Baekhyun, setelah kejadian permen di lokernya, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun semakin meresponnya.

Baekhyun duduk disebelah Kyungsoo sekarang, menyantap makan siang bersama. Lalu Jongin datang menyapa Kyungsoo. "Hai, Kyungsoo-ya," sapanya.

"Oh hai. Kau tidak bersama temanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku sedang ingin makan bersamamu," jawabnya.

"Ah kau ini," balas Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu.

Baekhyun sibuk dengan makan siangnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk bersayang-sayangan dengan kekasih barunya itu. Membuat Baekhyun seperti obat nyamuk. Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap Kyungsoo akan mengerti bahwa Baekhyun merasa risih berada di tengah-tengah orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Usai makan siang selesai, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali ke kelas. Kyungsoo terus tersenyum, merasakan indahnya hari bersama Jongin Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Yah bisa ditebak.

 **Hexagon**

Semenjak Kyungsoo mempunyai kekasih, ia menjadi lebih sering membicarakan tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan dengan Jongin, ketimbang mendengarkan curhatan Baekhyun tentang Sehun. Baekhyun yang kini sedang berjalan sendirian tanpa Kyungsoo menuju rumahnya pun merasa harus terus terang pada Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama seperti ini.

Esoknya saat Kyungsoo datang menjemput Baekhyun untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengacuhkan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa kesal dengan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kau ini kenapa? Kenapa semenjak kau berpacaran dengan Jongin, kau jadi lebih menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya? Kau tau kan kalau sahabatku hanya ada satu? Hanya kau!" kata Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu,"

"Lalu apa? Aku merasa sendirian, apa kau tau?"

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku," Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun. "aku sangat menyukai Jongin, aku tidak sadar bahwa sahabatku juga membutuhkanku."

"Aku juga sangat menyukai Sehun..." lirih Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu," ujar Kyungsoo yakin.

Baekhyun mengangguk, berharap bahwa Kyungsoo akan menepatinya.

 **Hexagon**

Kekecewaan muncul di dalam hati Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo melupakannya lalu duduk bergabung dengan Jongin, Chanyeol, dan tentu saja Sehun. Baekhyun harus makan siang sendirian lagi, ia merasa sangat sedih.

Dengan tenggorokan yang terasa pahit, Baekhyun tetap berusaha menelan makanannya dan kekesalan hatinya. Keraguan muncul dalam diri Baekhyun, apa benar Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya? Mereka memang belum terlalu lama bersahabat. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai bersahabat ketika awal masuk sekolah menengah, mereka sudah saling mengenal dekat tetapi kenapa hanya bertahan sebentar? Padahal ia berharap bisa bersama Kyungsoo selamanya. Kenyataannya sekarang Kyungsoo asik bersama orang lain.

Sesampainya di kelas setelah makan siang, Baekhyun mengacuhkan Kyungsoo lagi. Ia berpura-pura mengantuk agar Kyungsoo tidak mengganggunya hingga pulang sekolah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun, ia pun juga merasa tidak suka dengan sifat Baekhyun yang menurutnya terlalu kekanakan.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Kyungsoo hingga si mata doe itu mengalah dan mencoba menegur Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah," panggilnya, Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggilnya lagi. "Si Jelek Byun Baekhyun!"

"YAK!" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak suka kau mengacuhkanku seperti itu!" ujar Kyungsoo berterus terang.

"Bercerminlah, Do Kyungsoo!" balas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, ini pasti karena aku bergabung dengan Sehun 'kan? Tetapi kau tidak tau bahwa aku membicarakanmu di depan Sehun!"

Baekhyun diam. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Jangan berpikir negatif dengan tindakanku itu, aku tidak mungkin sengaja meninggalkanmu,"

"Ah, terimakasih Kyungsoo-ya!" kata Baekhyun lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

 **Hexagon**

Hari ini Baekhyun makan siang sendirian lagi, bukan kerena Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya. Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun makin merasa kesepian. Di tengah lamunannya sambil mengunyah makan siangnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menaruh nampan dan duduk tepat di hadapannya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa orang itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sendirian?" tanya orang itu.

"Oh kau. I-iya, Jongin sunbae," jawab Baekhyun sedikit gugup, karena ia tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

"Jongin saja. Sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya. Apa kau berangkat bersamanya?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tidak, hari ini dia tidak masuk,"

"Oh ya? Kenapa?"

"Di sini kau rupanya..." kata seseorang yang mengambil tempat duduk di

sebelah Jongin.

Baekhyun melihat orang itu, ah itu Chanyeol dan...Sehun? Dan kini Sehun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun?

Astaga, mendadak wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi. Haduh, bagaimana ini? Jantung Baekhyung berdetak sangat cepat. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berada di sekitar Sehun dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Makan siang bersebelahan dengan Sehun? Ia benar-benar gugup. Apakah Baekhyun harus bersikap seperti biasa? Tolong aku!

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Eh..?"

"Kau melamun?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Ah, t-tidak. Maaf, tadi apa?"

"Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak masuk?" Jongin mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Lehernya sakit karena posisi tidur yang salah, jadi ia tidak masuk hari ini," jawab Baekhyun, memfokuskan dirinya pada pertanyaan Jongin.

"Oh begitu," gumam Jongin. "kudengar dari Kyungsoo, kau dan dia berteman baik."

"I-iya, aku dan dia sangat dekat,"

"Sangat dekat seperti apa?"

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun sedikit canggung.

"Apakah seperti aku dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun? Biasanya kami akan menginap di rumah Sehun untuk menemaninya, lalu bertukar celana dalam. Asal kau tau, celana dalam Sehun sangat nyaman dipakai," oceh Jongin sambil terkekeh.

"Ya, itu benar sekali," tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil menunggu reaksi dari Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak ingin menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun.

"Aku juga terkadang menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, atau Kyungsoo yang menginap di rumahku. Lalu kami bermain monopoli sampai larut malam," jawab Baekhyun.

"Memangnya menyenangkan hanya bermain berdua?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena dia teman baikku, jadi...menurutku tetap menyenangkan,"

"Aku selesai," tiba-tiba Sehun membuka suara, membuat Baekhyun langsung diam. "aku ingin kembali ke kelas."

"Yak, aku belum selesai!" protes Chanyeol.

"Biar aku saja yang ke kelas bersama Sehun. Kau habiskan makan siangmu dan temani Baekhyun," perintah Jongin.

"Haish, baiklah," balas Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, senang mengobrol denganmu. Sampai nanti," pamit Jongin.

"B-baik, sampai nanti," balas Baekhyun sambil sesekali melirik Sehun. Ah, mempesona sekali!

Hening

Tidak ada percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya fokus dengan makan siangnya, sedangkan Chanyeol beberapa kali membalas murid-murid perempuan yang menyapanya. Orang-orang populer memang selalu seperti itu, dikenal banyak orang. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol, sedekar ingin tau apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu. Apakah ia hampir selesai atau belum. Namun lirikan Baekhyun berakibat dengan mata mereka berdua yang bertemu, saling menatap tanpa sengaja.

"Ah, maaf," kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Chanyeol sunbae," panggilnya.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu. Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu,"

"Apakah Sehun sunbae selalu seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apakah ia selalu diam? Maksudku, selama ini yang kulihat ia tidak banyak bicara dan jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain," jelas Baekhyun.

"Hmm itu ya?" Chanyeol terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "sulit untuk menjelaskan bagaimana karakternya. Dia memang seperti itu, tidak terlalu terbuka, tetapi aku berusaha memahami. Pasti akan sulit bagi orang lain yang mencoba akrab dengannya. Namun kalau kau penasaran padanya, saranku kau harus bersikap biasa saja. Jangan tunjukkan rasa ingin tau-mu,"

"Begitu ya, terima kasih,"

"Aku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke kelas," kata Chanyeol lalu bangkit berdiri. "sampai nanti."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Entah mengapa perasaan Baekhyun menjadi tidak tenang. Rasa penasaran tentang Sehun semakin kuat, Baekhyun merasa harus mendapat informasi untuk meredakan keingintahuan yang seakan tidak bisa dikendalikan. Chanyeol yang dekat dengan Sehun pun sepertinya kurang bisa memahami karakter Sehun. Ah kenapa seorang Oh Sehun penuh dengan misteri!

Mendadak nafsu makannya hilang, tetapi Baekhyun harus menghabiskan makan siangnya agar tidak terkena hukuman mencuci peralatan makan. Jam makan siang masih banyak, sepertinya Baekhyun harus makan sedikit demi sedikit hingga bel pelajaran dimulai.

 **Hexagon**

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil seseorang dari luar, itu suara Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat memasukkan pakaian olahraganya ke dalam tas dan langsung menuruni tangga. "Appa, eomma, aku berangkat dulu!" pamitnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun memakai sepatun dan segera keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa sahabatnya.

"Selamat pagi. Lehermu sudah sembuh?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Belum, tetapi sudah lebih baik dari yang kemarin," jawab Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana harimu kemarin? Membosankan?"

"Sangat," Baekhyun mengingat-ngingat apa saja yang ia lalui kemarin. "Oh ya, kemarin Jongin sunbae menanyakanmu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bilang padanya bahwa lehermu sakit sehingga kau tidak masuk, dan...ah itu adalah saat-saat paling menegangkan dalam hidupku."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"S-Sehun..dia duduk di sebelahku. Aahh aku sangat malu!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang tersipu. "Bukankah itu kemajuan besar?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku juga mendengar dari Jongin kalau mereka suka bertukar celana dalam dan milik Sehun sangat nyaman."

"Benarkah? Ah kekasihku sangat memalukan."

"Tetapi kau tetap suka 'kan?" goda Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Baekhyun menceritakan apa saja yang dikatakan Chanyeol padanya dan mendiskusikan hal tersebut dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyarankan banyak masukan untuk membantu jika Baekhyun akan berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun.

Mereka turun dari bus dan langsung disambut oleh Jongin yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo dan lain-lain, sangat perhatian. Kapan Baekhyun bisa seperti Kyungsoo? Ia sangat cemburu melihat sahabatnya bisa mendapatkan orang yang disukai. Mungkin karena faktor Kyungsoo adalah orang yang murah senyum dan mudah berteman.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang semakin menjauh di matanya, tanpa menyadari ada bola yang melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi hendak menghantam kepala Baekhyun dan..

BUK !

ADUH !

Kepalanya terasa pusing, berdenyut, pandangannya buram, pendengarannya terasa samar. Tubuhnya mulai hilang keseimbangan dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada tubuh yang menangkapnya saat ia hampir terjatuh. Baekhyun berusaha memfokusnya pengelihatannya dan ia mencoba menatap orang yang kini membantunya berdiri.

"Terimaka..O-Oh Sehun?"

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hexagon**

 **Main Cast : EXO**

 **Genre : GS**

 _"_ _How can you make me feel like want to die_

 _Just because your eyes"_

 **Chapter 2**

"Terimaka..O-Oh Sehun?"

Kaku. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar saat ia melihat wajah Sehun yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Kebisingan yang terjadi di lapangan seakan membuat Baekhyun tuli hanya dengan mata Sehun yang kini menatapnya. Tatapan dingin namun entah mengapa bisa membuat perasaan Baekhyun seperti terbakar. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada panik.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun sambil berusaha berdiri dengan kepala yang masih terasa pusing.

"Terimakasih Sehun sunbae, aku tidak tau jadinya kalau kau tidak menahan Baekhyun," kata Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Hmm," balas Sehun.

"Baekhyun-ah, ayo kita ke kelas. Aku akan menuntunmu," ajak si mata doe dan langsung mengandeng lengan Baekhyun, untuk memastikan sahabatnya bisa berjalan sampai kelas dengan selamat.

 **Hexagon**

Baekhyun tidak bisa konsentrasi selama pelajaran berlangsung, bukan karena sakit di kepalanya, melainkan tentang Sehun. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak cepat ketika ia mengingat bagaimana Sehun menahan tubuh Baekhyun, serta mata Sehun yang menatapnya dingin. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun bertatapan dengan Sehun. Sekarang yang harus Baekhyun lakukan adalah berterimakasih, karena ia belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya tadi.

Saat bel makan siang berbunyi, Baekhyun langsung bergegas menuju kantin bersama Kyungsoo. Langkah kakinya seakan terburu-buru, ia harus cepat-cepat menyeselaikan urusan sekecil apapun jika hal tersebut berhubungan dengan Sehun.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau terlihat tergesa-gesa. Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"A-aku.. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Sehun sunbae atas kejadian tadi," jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

"Kau sudah siap berhadapan dengannya?" tanya Kyungsoo, seakan mengerti betul sifat Baekhyun.

"Tidak tau. Aku sangat ingin, tetapi aku pasti gugup. Ah, bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok, memikirkan kembali tindakan yang akan ia lakukan.

"Tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam, dengarkan aku. Jangan pikirkan kesan negatif yang akan kau terima, kau harus percaya diri dan bersikaplah senormal mungkin. Ingat, Oh Sehun hanyalah manusia biasa. Tinggalkan sosok Baekhyun yang minder," tegas Kyungsoo, memberikan banyak saran untuk membantu Baekhyun menghadapi segala rasa gugup dan takutnya.

"Kau benar, aku harus melakukannya. Kau memang yang terbaik, Kyungsoo-ya,"

"Tenang saja, aku punya Jongin. Kau tidak perlu datang ke kelasnya, karena mereka akan bergabung di meja dengan kita. Ayo!" Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Baekhyun erat.

Inilah yang membuat Baekhyun merasa beruntung memiliki Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo mudah bergaul, namun ia tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun percaya itu. Dan sekarang Baekhyun terus menerus menarik nafasnya dalam, menenangkan hatinya yang pasti akan berdegub kencang saat berada di dekat Sehun.

Baekhyun mengambil kursi tempat ia biasa makan siang bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup, dan benar saja tak lama kemudian Jongin datang dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun, _Baekhyun's crush_. Ditambah Sehun duduk berhadapan dengannya sekarang. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, mulutnya terasa beku dan kaku. Kepalanya berputar banyak pikiran untuk menyusun kata-kata.

"Byun Baekhyun," panggil Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menoleh. "kau melamun?"

"A-ah sepertinya begitu, maaf," jawab Baekhyun.

"Kepalamu sudah baikan?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu," Baekhyun melirik sedikit ke arah Sehun.

"Untung saja tadi Sehun sunbae menahanmu, kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah pingsan," tutur Kyungsoo, seakan memberi kode pada Baekhyun untuk bicara dengan Sehun.

"I-iya.. T-terimakasih banyak, S-Sehun sunbae," kata Baekhyun, ia berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Hmm," gumam Sehun.

"Oh ya, Jongin oppa. Aku dengar dari Baekhyun bahwa kalian suka berukar celana dalam, apakah itu benar?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan Jongin terkejut saat ia sedang menelan makanannya.

"Aigo, aku tak menyangka Baekhyun akan menceritakannya padamu," ujar Jongin sambil terkekeh.

"Itu memang benar. Jika kau seorang laki-laki, kau harus mencoba celana dalam milik Sehun. Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan rela mengembalikan celana dalamnya," jelas Chanyeol.

"A-apa bedanya celana dalam milik Sehun s-sunbae dengan yang biasa?" tanya Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Kainnya sangat nyaman dan halus, karetnya juga kencang, tidak mudah melar," jawab si jangkung. "aku sangat berharap Sehun akan membagi salah satu untukku hahahaha."

"Yak! Itu tidak lucu," balas Sehun dengan nada dingin.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau tau," katanya sambil menyenggol lengan Sehun.

 **Hexagon**

Sehabis makan siang, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran berikutnya. Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya memuji Baekhyun yang sudah berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Sehun, ia menyemangati Baekhyun agar tidak menyerah.

Tak lama guru kesenian pun datang, ah iya Baekhyun lupa kalau hari ini ada pengambilan nilai praktek menyanyi bahasa asing. Ia belum mempersiapkan dengan matang, beruntung murid-murid diberikan waktu 45 menit untuk latihan, mereka bebas latihan di mana saja.

"Perutku masih terlalu kenyang untuk bernyanyi," protes Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun membawanya ke ruang paduan suara.

"Ayolah kau pasti bisa, kita pemanasan dulu," ujar Baekhyun sambil membuka kertas yang berisikan not-not balok. "ehem.. do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si-do.." Baekhyun memulai pemanasan suaranya agar tidak salah nada saat menyanyikan lagu-lagu bernotasi tinggi.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat memilah-milah beberapa kertas berisi beberapa lagu yang akan ia pilih untuk penilaian, ia sama sekali belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada lagu yang akhir-akhir ini sering terdengar di radio. "You and me, we made a vow. For better or for worse. I can't believe you let me down. But the proof's in the way it hurts," nyanyinya.

"Kau menyanyikan lagu dengan nada rendah?" tanya Baekhyun memotong lirik yang sedang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu, aku tidak ingin repot-repot berlatih nada tinggi, setidaknya aku mendapat nilai minimal," jawab Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan menyanyikan lagu apa?"

"Apa kau tau lagu Beyonce? Love on Top? Aku suka lagunya, coba kau dengarkan aku," pinta Baekhyun dan mulai mempertontonkannya pada Kyungsoo. "Come on baby it's you. You're the one that gives your all. You're the one I can always call. When I need you make everything stop. Finally you put my love on top.

"Wah mengagumkan sekali! Andai aku punya suara sepertimu, ah aku iri sekali, Baekhyun-ah. Kau pasti akan mendapat nilai tinggi," puji Kyungsoo pada sahabatnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu saat mendengar Kyungsoo memujinya. Ia pikir hanya dirinya lah yang memiliki rasa iri pada sahabatnya, tetapi ternyata seorang Kyungsoo yang menurut Baekhyun cukup sempurna juga ingin memiliki satu hal yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun. Ia harus bersyukur atas itu.

Mereka kembali fokus pada latihannya, dan Baekhyun tak segan membantu Kyungsoo untuk menyamarkan nada yang sekiranya tidak bisa Kyungsoo nyanyikan. Dua makhluk mungil tersebut, terutama Baekhyun, tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sempat mengintip latihannya sejenak dan cukup terpukau dengan Byun Baekhyun si mata sayu.

 **Hexagon**

Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun berjalan sendirian karena Kyungsoo sedang ada kencan dengan kekasihnya, ia menyempatkan diri pergi ke toko es krim yang selalu ia lewati setiap hari karena letaknya satu arah dengan rumah Baekhyun. Ia membeli es krim vanilla kesukaannya dengan topping strawberry dan nanas segar, sangat cocok mengembalikan mood akibat lelahnya kegiatan sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing sedang berdiri di depan toko alat musik, itu Park Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol tertarik dengan sebuah gitar, tentu saja karena ia gitaris terhebat di sekolah, sangat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat kagum. Lalu Chanyeol hendak pergi dari toko tersebut, namun matanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Oh, hai Baekhyun," sapanya.

"Hai, sun..maksudku Chanyeol-ah," jawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Membeli es krim?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Iya, dan kau? Mencari gitar yang bagus?" Baekhyun melahap es krimnya.

"Tentu, aku ingin membeli gitar baru. Milikku sudah cukup jelek, ada bagian yang mulai rusak dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan benar-benar rusak," jawabnya.

"Ah begitu rupanya," Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda paham akan situasi Chanyeol.

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh?" seakan tuli mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Di mana rumahmu? Di dekat sini?" ulang si jangkung itu.

"Tidak terlalu jauh, aku hanya perlu naik bus satu kali dan jalan kaki sedikit. Apa kau tau restoran Hakatabunkko Ramen? Kira-kira di dekat situ," Baekhyun menjelaskan arah rumahnya, sangat mudah diketahui karena restoran ramen tersebut cukup terkenal.

"Ah aku tau tempat itu, aku pernah beberapa kali makan di sana," jawab Chanyeol. "rumahku juga kira-kira di dekat sana."

"Benarkah? Aku tak pernah melihatmu,"

"Mungkin karena aku lebih sering berada di rumah Sehun atau Jongin. Lagipula aku melewati daerah itu hanya untuk ke sekolah,"

"Begitu ya," Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya. "kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Maaf, sampai bertemu besok."

"Tidak apa, sampai nanti," balas Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun berpamitan.

 **Hexagon**

"Perhatian-perhatian! Ada pengumuman dari kepala sekolah," ujar Pak Lee sebagai penutup materi hari ini. "besok akan ada kunjungan dari Mentri Pendidikan. Diharapkan kalian memakai seragam lengkap, dan untuk siswi perempuan jangan memakai aksesoris berlebihan. Akan ada penampilan dari senior kalian untuk mengisi acara besok."

"Siapa yang mengisi acaranya, Pak?" tanya seorang siswi yang duduk tepat di sebelah meja Baekhyun.

"Kepala sekolah sudah memutuskan anggota teater untuk tampil. Oh ya juga ada Kim Min Seok dan Park Chan Yeol dari kelas 3," jawab Pak Lee. Murid perempuan di kelas Baekhyun langsung mengeluh.

"Ah kenapa selalu dia?"  
"Aku tidak menyukainya."  
"Kurasa ia akan menyanyi."  
"Apakah suaranya merdu?"  
"Dia sangat cantik, aku iri padanya."

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kebisingan siswi kelasnya yang sedang membahas Minseok. Sesudah Pak Lee keluar dari kelas, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung beranjak untuk makan siang, namun sebelumnya Baekhyun harus menemani Kyungsoo yang ingin ke toilet terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun menunggu di depan pintu kloset yang Kyungsoo gunakan, lalu sosok yang sedang banyak dibicarakan itu keluar dari pintu kloset di sebelah Kyungsoo. Beberapa junior kelas 1 langsung menghampiri Minseok, semuanya memberikan pujian dan dibalas senyum oleh si cantik. Lalu Kim Joon Myun, senior yang di kenal ramah, juga menghampiri Minseok.

"Kau akan bernyanyi besok?" tanya Joonmyun pada Minseok sambil membasuh tangannya.

"Tentu, memangnya apa lagi? Aku sudah meminta Chanyeol untuk mengiringi lagu Whitney Huston," jawab Minseok.

"Benarkah? Kau sanggup menyanyikannya?" Joonmyun kembali bertanya.

"Kau meragukanku? Kau juga akan tampil di teater 'kan?" Minseok kembali bertanya, sepertinya akan menarik jika Baekhyun mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tentu. Hmm bukan begitu, aku hanya takut kau merasa gugup. Apa lagi lagu milik Whitney Huston tidak mudah untuk dinyanyikan, dan juga iramanya lambat di awal. Chanyeol sudah menyanggupinya?"

"Awalnya ia merasa ragu, karena agak sulit jika diiringi oleh satu gitar saja. Tetapi aku kembali meminta padanya, dan seperti yang kau tau, dia bersedia memainkannya untuk kunyanyikan,"

"Ah, begitu ya. Yasudah, kuharap kau berlatih hari ini untuk menampilkan yang terbaik besok, sampai nanti." pamit Joonmyun.

Minseok merapikan rambutnya setelah Joonmyun pergi, lalu melirik Baekhyun dari cermin di hadapannya. "Hey kau. Kau temannya Kyungsoo, 'kan?" tanya Minseok.

"Iya benar," jawab Baekhyun.

"Di mana temanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Masih di dalam toilet,"

"Lama sekali. Pastikan ia tidak tertidur di dalam sana," kata Minseok mengingatkan lalu beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun menatap pintu yang diyakini masih ada Kyungsoo di dalam. Benar juga, sedari tadi si mata doe itu belum keluar. Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar tertidur?

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau mendengarku?" panggil Baekhyun sambil mengetuk pintu kloset. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan Kyungsoo dengan wajah anehnya. "kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Aku hanya menguping," jawab Kyungsoo. "kau dengar 'kan tadi yang ia katakan?"

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun, seolah tak mengerti.

"Menyanyikan lagu Whitney Huston diiringi dengan sebuah gitar oleh Park Chanyeol? Yang benar saja," celotehnya. "aku sangat muak dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan pamer tersebut.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh kesal, namun rasa kesal tersebut mulai berkurang saat matanya bertemu dengan sosok Jongin. Si hitam manis itu langsung menggandeng mesra tangan Kyungsoo, aish membuat Baekhyun iri. Baekhyun mengikuti Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya, dan dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun berdiri bersama, pasti sedang menunggu Jongin. Baekhyun langsung merapikan rambutnya, tak ingin terlihat berantakan di depan Sehun.

"Ayo cepat, aku sangat lapar," kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju kantin. "haaah kira-kira manu makan siang hari ini apa ya."

"Bayi gurita," ejek Jongin.

"Yak! Kau yang benar saja, itu sangat menjijikan," protes Chanyeol sambil membulatkan matanya yang besar itu. "Sehun-ah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bubble tea," jawabnya singkat.

"Kantin sekolah tidak menyediakan bubble tea," kata Baekhyun, berusaha untuk mendapat respon dari Sehun.

"Sehun sangat suka bubble tea, mungkin dia sedang mengidam sekarang hahaha," ledek Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah, kau hamil?" tambah Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Aish, itu tidak lucu," Sehun bergumam kecil dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Jangan ditahan, tertawalah selagi kau bisa," kata Chanyeol lalu menepuk punggung Sehun.

Mereka mengantri untuk mengambil makan siang, lalu duduk di meja kosong yang sekiranya cukup untuk lima orang. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang berada di depannya. Baekhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, takut jika Sehun menyadari kalau Baekhyun sedang mencuri pandang.

"Chanyeol-ah, tadi aku menguping Minseok sunbae dan Joonmyun sunbae. Apa benar kau akan mengiringi lagu Whitney Huston?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya benar, kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya balik.

"Kau yakin? Aku ragu lagu itu akan berhasil," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak begitu yakin, tapi akan kuusahakan,"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

"Dia memaksaku,"

"Ah jadi begitu, dia mengemis padamu," Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. "aku sangat muak saat ia membanggakan dirinya karena akan duet denganmu."

"Chagiya, kau membencinya?" tanya Jongin yang dibalas anggukan dari Kyungsoo. "aku bingung kenapa banyak yang tidak menyukai Minseok, apakah karena dia sangat cantik?"

"Kau tidak tau sisi dalamnya. Mungkin dia terlihat manis dihadapan para pria, tetapi tidak pada murid perempuan," jelas Kyungsoo. "dia mengejar terlalu banyak lelaki. Benar 'kan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh. "Aku tidak tau, jangan menyebar fitnah," jawabnya.

"Aish, kukira kau sependapat denganku," keluh Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau makan. Aku tidak ingin kekasihku kelaparan," kata Jongin sambil merayu untuk menyudahi pembicaraan Kyungsoo tentang Minseok.

 **Hexagon**

Baekhyun membawa buku tugas murid-murid kelasnya untuk dikumpulkan di meja guru. Ia berjalan melewati ruang paduan suara dan terdengar berisik. Pasti di dalam sana jauh lebih berisik, karena ruangan tersebut dibuat cukup kedap suara. Seusai mengumpulkan buku tugas, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol datang sambil berlari dan menyeretnya menuju tempat yang agak sepi.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik.." kata siswa jangkung itu sambil terengah-engah.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Minseok tidak bisa tampil hari ini, pita suaranya sakit karena dia berlatih sangat keras kemarin dan terlalu memaksakan nada tinggi. Bisakah kau menggantikannya? Kumohon," pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah sungguh-sungguh, berharap Baekhyun bisa membantu.

"Menggantikannya menyanyi? Kenapa harus aku?" Baekhyun mengulur sedikit waktu karena ia juga sedang berpikir untuk mempertimbangkannya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa bernyanyi lebih baik dibanding Minseok. Aku sudah menyiapkan lagu yang tidak terlalu sulit," jelasnya sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas terlipat dari sakunya.

Baekhyun mengambil kertas tersebut dan membukanya, terdapat barisan lirik beserta not balok tercantum di sana. Tunggu, Baekhyun tau lagu ini. "Baiklah, berapa menit lagi?"

Wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya dipenuhi ekspresi panik langsung tersenyum cerah. "Kau mau? Sungguh? Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum acara dimulai. Ayo ikut aku," ajak Chanyeol lalu membawa Baekhyun ke ruang paduan suara yang tadi ia lewati.

Saat memasuki ruangan, murid-murid tim teater sedang sibuk berdandan untuk penampilan mereka. Senior Baekhyun, Kim Joonmyun, menoleh saat menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. "Dia yang akan tampil?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun.

"Tentu. Bagaimana persiapan kalian?" tanya Chanyeol lalu mengambil gitar yang berada di sudut ruangan, namun tiba-tiba seorang junior masuk dengan wajah panik.

"Joonmyun unnie, kaki Taehyung sunbae cedera karena terjatuh di tangga. Ia tidak bisa tampil hari ini," jelasnya memberikan informasi.

"Benarkah? Astaga, apa lagi selanjutnya.." Joonmyun langsung duduk sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kurasa kita harus mencari peran pengganti," tambahnya lagi.

"Kau pikir satu jam cukup untuk menguasai peran?" tanya Joonmyun, ia sangat kesal bahkan hampir menangis.

Chanyeol mengambil kertas naskah dan membaca dengan teliti bagian Taehyung. "Biar aku yang menggantikannya," ujarnya, membuat semua orang menoleh padanya.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" Joonmyun bangkit dan mengambil kertas naskah tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, kita gladi bersih bersama kemarin, peran nya tidak terlalu banyak bicara, aku bisa menyanggupinya," Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan dan ikut ambil bagian untuk meringankan beban Joonmyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya Joonmyun.

"Lagunya tidak sulit, dan aku yakin Baekhyun bisa menguasai nadanya. Ayo cepat kita tidak punya banyak waktu," perintahnya. "Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa latihan sendiri kan? Hanya ikuti ketukan dan nadanya saja."

"Tentu," jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di panggung nanti," balas Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pergi menuju kelasnya untuk latihan sejenak. Ia menatap barisan lirik tersebut dan memulai dengan membaca notasinya terlebih dahulu. Tidak sulit.

 **Hexagon**

Seluruh murid diminta berkumpul di ruang auditorium dan berusaha menjaga ketenangan karena sekolah mereka kedatangan tamu dari Mentri Pendidikan. Baekhyun bergegas mencari Chanyeol, sesampainya di ruang paduan suara ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok jangkung itu, hanya kerumunan murid perempuan yang berisik mendandani tim nya.

"Joonmyun sunbaenim, apa kau tau di mana Chanyeol sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun pada Joonmyun yang hendak keluar dari ruangan itu..

"Dia sedang.." jawabnya ragu-ragu sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku di sini," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Chanyeol diantara siswi yang berisik itu.

Baekhyun menghampirinya dan… Oh Tuhan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat menyadari penampilan Chanyeol. Tank top kuning, rok setengah paha, jepit rambut, bedak, perona mata, maskara, cat kuku warna wani, dan lipstick?! Rasanya Baekhyun ingin pingsan saja.

"C-Chanyeol? Sungguh ini kau?" tanya Baekhyun, seakan tidak percaya.

"Kau terkejut ya? Hahaha ini akan menjadi penampilanku yang paling spesial," jawabnya sambil tertawa. "bagaimana latihanmu?"

"Sudah kukerjakan, tidak sulit," jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, sepertinya kita tidak bisa latihan bersama, dan kau harus menyanyikannya dua kali. Lagunya tidak terlalu panjang, jadi menurutku kau harus mengulang saat menyanyikannya," perintah Chanyeol.

"Baik, aku mengerti,"

 **Hexagon**

Suara tawa terdengar meriah di dalam auditorium. Tentu saja karena Chanyeol yang tampil dengan kostum seperti itu. Baekhyun akui akting Chanyeol cukup bagus untuk menghayati perannya. Drama yang seharusnya hanya dibumbui sedikit komedi justru menjadi drama komedi sungguhan.

Saat ia menyadari bahwa drama tersebut sudah selesai, jantungnya langsung berdegub tak karuan. Ia akan tampil sekarang. Beberapa hal yang ia takutkan akan terjadi muncul di pikirannya, ditambah ia tidak yakin dengan poninya yang entah mengapa dipotong oleh Bu Yoon, guru sains-nya. Bu Yoon juga memasangkan jepit rambut agar tidak menutupi wajahnya, tetapi itu justru membuat Baekhyun tidak percaya diri.

Bagaimana jika Sehun melihatnya?

Bagaimana jika Sehun menganggapnya sangat jelek?

Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak ingin berdekatan dengan orang jelek?

Bagaimana jika Sehun membenci orang jelek?

Bagaimana jika..

"Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya, Baekhyun menoleh. Chanyeol hanya memandanginya, tanpa berkata apapun, membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut.

"Kita tampil sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya. Ayo ke atas panggung," ajaknya lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun tanpa mengganti kostumnya.

Baekhyun sampai di tengah panggung, ada banyak pasang mata yang kini sedang melihatnya. Baekhyun mencari sosok Sehun dan mendapati si mata dingin itu duduk di barisan agak depan, berkat Kyungsoo yang melambai padanya. Baekhyun sudah menduga Sehun tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Jongin dan sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia harus fokus saat Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya.

 _Life is just a bowl of cherries,_

 _Sometimes it's afraid filled with worries_

 _Don't be afraid, w_ _hen_ _things go wrong, just be strong_

 _When thing seems up in the a_ _ir,_

 _And everything is so u_ _nfair,_

 _And you stumble and fall_

 _Just pick yourself up and sing_

 _If one day you lose y_ _our_ _way,_

 _Just remember one thing, my friend_

 _When you're u_ _nder a_ _cloud_

 _Just visit music and sing_

 _If one day you lose y_ _our_ _way,_

 _Just remember that I'm here to stay._

 _Don't you give up, keep y_ _our_ _chin up,_

 _And be happy!_

 **Hexagon**

Lututnya sangat lemas sekarang, ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah tadi. Baekhyun berusaha setengah mati menahan jantungnya agar tidak membuat pikirannya kehilangan fokus. Hanya bernyanyi di atas panggung saja bisa membuatnya keringat dingin seperti ini.

"Minumlah," tawar Chanyeol sambil memberikan sebotol air pada Baekhyun. "tadi itu luar biasa. Ternyata aku tidak salah langkah untuk meminta bantuanmu."

"Terimakasih, kau juga hebat," balas Baekhyun, ia meminum air yang diberikan Chanyeol. "kau tidak mengganti kostummu?"

"Ah ini nanti saja, lagipula aku senang melihat orang lain tertawa saat aku memakai kostum ini," jawabnya.

"Yak, si bodoh Park Chanyeol!" panggil seseorang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, itu Jongin. "astaga aku tertawa sangat keras saat melihatmu di panggung."

"Benarkah? Kau terhibur?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Ya ampun, apa ini? Sehun-ah, lihatlah payudara Chanyeol menonjol! Bolehkah aku meremasnya?" pertanyaan konyol Jongin membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"Andai kau seorang wanita. Kau sangat seksi, Chanyeol-ah," kata Sehun.

Baekhyun langsung melirik Sehun saat pangeran pujaannya membuka suara, dan jantungnya kembali berhenti ketika melihat Sehun tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun melihat Sehun dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Entah mengapa ia sangat senang walaupun senyum itu bukan ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Yak, aku bukan seorang homoseksual. Omong-omong, apa kalian melihat sesuatu dari kursi penonton? Aku tidak tau kalian sadar atau tidak, tetapi ketiakku mulai tumbuh rambut. Lihat ini," pamer Chanyeol sambil mengangkat ketiaknya, sontak teman-temannya langsung mengomentari dan tertawa.

"Oh ya Baekhyun-ah, selamat atas penampilanmu. Kau sangat hebat," puji Jongin padanya.

"Dan kini kalian bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas 'kan? Tidak ada lagi poni yang penutupinya, kalian pasti setuju kalau Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang cantik," kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun baru ingat dengan yang satu ini. Oh astaga, pasti sekarang ini Sehun sudah melihat wajahnya dengan sangat sangat jelas. Baekhyun kembali memikirkan apa yang ada di kepala Sehun tentang dirinya.

"Iya, aku baru menyadari wajah Baekhyun cukup imut," kata Jongin. "tetapi Kyungsoo tetap nomor satu bagiku."

"Kau ini," Kyungsoo menyenggol pelan lengan Jongin. "bagaimana menurut kalian? Sehun-ah? Chanyeol-ah?"

"Baekhyun cantik," jawab Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun merasa malu.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana? Baekhyun sangat pemalu, aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padanya bahwa dia cantik, tetapi ia selalu tidak mendengarkan aku," jelas Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tau ini pasti salah satu cara untuk memancing Sehun mengenai dirinya.

Sehun memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya, sungguh Baekhyun tidak kuat jika ditatap seperti itu. Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya lagi, tidak siap menerima jawaban dari Sehun.

"Angkat kepalamu," perintah Sehun. Apakah ia sedang bicara dengan Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun-ah," Sehun memanggilnya.

Demi Neptunus, jika seorang dokter kini memasangkan alat detak jantung pada tubuh Baekhyun, mungkin kecepatannya 1000 kali per-detik. Dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan, Baekhyun memaksakan untuk mengangkat kepalanya, namun ia tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Jangan tutupi wajahmu lagi,"

BLUSH !

Baekhyun tidak tau apa maksud Sehun, tetapi wajahnya terasa memanas, dan sepertinya mulai memerah.

 **Hexagon**

Bintang-bintang bersinar terang di langit. Ini sudah hampir jam dua belas, tetapi Baekhyun merasa tidak bisa tidur. Suara Sehun terasa terung mengulang di kepalanya.

 _Angkat kepalamu_

 _Baekhyun-ah_

 _Jangan tutupi wajahmu lagi_

Sungguh baekhyun bisa gila hanya karena Sehun. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di meja, membuka laci lalu mengambil sesuatu. Ia teringat pada hadiah yang pernah Kyungsoo berikan padanya, sebuah binder. Baekhyun tidak pernah menggunakannya karena binder pemberian Kyungsoo sangat cantik dan Baekhyun tidak tega jika binder tersebut kotor atau rusak. Namun apa gunanya Kyungsoo memberikan binder tersebut jika tidak Baekhyun gunakan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Baekhyun memulai menulis buku harian. Tetapi mungkin ia hanya akan menulis hal-hal manis dalam hidupnya, karena ia tidak ingin mengingat hal-hal buruk jika suatu saat nanti ia membaca kembali buku harian yang ia tulis.

 _Seoul, Agustus 2004_

 _Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis buku harian. Entahlah, aku sangat senang hari ini sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menulis._

 _Oh Sehun, senior yang aku suka sejak dibangku 5 SD. Aku sangat menyukainya, dan tadi guru sains-ku memotong poniku yang menurutnya sudah terlalu panjang. Dan kau tau, wajahku yang jelek ini dapat dilihat semua orang, termasuk Sehun! Oh astaga._

 _Tetapi saat Kyungsoo, sahabatku, meminta pendapat Sehun, kau ingin tau apa yang Sehun katakan?_

 _"_ _Angkat kepalamu, Baekhyun-ah, jangan tutupi wajahmu lagi"_

 _Aku sangat gila sekarang._

 **Hexagon**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berangkat bersama seperti biasanya, namun ada yang lain pada Baekhyun hari ini. Ia mengikat rambutnya! Tidak ada lagi rambut yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu tidak berhenti menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun harus berterimakasih, berkat Kyungsoo, ia bisa tau pendapat Sehun tentang dirinya.

Baekhyun tidak sabar bagaimana komentar Sehun nanti saat melihat model rambut barunya. Ia terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada keluhan karena permen karet menempel di sepatunya, atau karena rambutnya yang berantakan akibat tertiup angin.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Baekhyun berjalan dengan penuh semangat, namun matanya tetap jeli untuk mencari sosok Oh Sehun. Tidak sulit menemukan pangeran pujaannya itu, di setiap ada kerumunan siswi perempuan, di sana lah Sehun berada. Namun kali ini bukan teriakan histeris penuh pujian yang dilontarkan pad Sehun. Baekhyun melihat lebih teliti, ada rona biru keunguan di wajahnya. Sesuatu pasti terjadi pada Sehun.

Sehun berhenti saat langkahnya sudah semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun, ia menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sekilas lalu pergi. Tatapan Sehun sangat sulit diartikan. Dua makhluk mungil tersebut bergegas menuju kelas mereka, tidak mau ikut terlibat dalam urusan Sehun, karena mereka tidak tau permasalahannya.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa ingin buang air kecil. Ia meminta ijin pada guru mata pelajaran dan segera keluar menuju toilet. Sehabis dari toilet, ia hendak kembali ke kelas, namun ia melihat sosok yang dia kenali pergi keluar kelas, ke tangga arah atap sekolah. Itu Sehun, mau apa dia? Karena penasaran, Baekhyun mengikutinya. Tidak masalah jika ia bolos jam pelajaran hanya untuk kali ini.

Baekhyun melihat Sehun berada di pagar pembatas. Dengan langkah perlahan Baekhyun menghampirinya dan berdiri di sebelah Sehun, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menormalkan nada bicaranya.

"Membolos?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm," balas Sehun.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dan kau?" Sehun bertanya balik.

"Aku sedang bosan dan butuh udara segar. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku melihatmu ke arah atap, kebetulan aku juga ingin ke sini. Kurasa aku bisa sedikit mengobrol denganmu," Baekhyun mengarang jawabannya. "kau belum menjawabku."

"Haruskah?"

Baik, sekarang Baekhyun bingung untuk menjawab. Ingat Baekhyun, ingatlah pesan Chanyeol, jangan turuti rasa penasaran. "Tidak juga, aku tidak akan merasa rugi," balas Baekhyun. "ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Ada warna biru keunguan di sana. Seseorang memukulmu?"

"Hmm"

"Ah begitu ya. Kurasa mood-mu sedang tidak bagus sekarang," kata Baekhyun, lalu ia ingat menyimpan beberapa bungkus permen yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu di sakunya. "kau mau? Ini cukup membantu."

Sehun melirik tangan Baekhyun yang menyodorkan sebungkus permen. Sedikit ragu, namun ia mengambil lalu memakannya, rasa strawberry. "Kau mengikat rambutmu,"

"Iya aku mengikatnya. Setelah kau dan teman-temanmu mengomentariku, kurasa aku memang harus menyingkirkannya. Kau tau, rambutku cukup membuatku kepanasan," jelas Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu,"

"Aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian. Setidaknya aku mulai bisa membangun rasa percaya diriku,"

"Baekhyun-ah,"

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih,"

"Untuk?"

"Permennya,"

 **TBC**

 **review please, give me a strength to write the next chapter of this stories**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hexagon**

 **Main Cast : EXO**

 **Genre : GS**

 _"One step, two step, I wanna be close to you"_

 **Chapter 3**

Baekhyun kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah berseri. Tentu saja, apa lagi jika bukan karena ia baru saja bicara dengan Oh Sehun. Walaupun ia mati-matian menjaga sikapnya, tetapi hal itu membuatnya lebih bisa mengatur rasa gugupnya. Sesampainya di kelas, Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya horror.

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan, Kyungsoo-ya," kata Baekhyun.

"Kau membolos," ujarnya.

"Demi Oh Sehun," bisik Baekhyun pelan. Mendadak ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tau.

"Nanti saja kuceritakan," jawab Baekhyun.

 **Hexagon**

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah saat Baekhyun selesai bercerita. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan seberani itu untuk menghampiri Sehun sendirian, di tambah si mata sayu itu juga memberikan permen. Ada-ada saja.

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan mengayun-ayunkannya, ia sedang merasa senang kali ini. Lalu Baekhyun kembali berpapasan dengan Sehun saat makan siang. Mereka mulai terbiasa untuk makan siang bersama, semua ini berkat keberhasilan Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan hati Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau sibuk akhir minggu ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan," tanya Jongin pada kekasihnya.

"Jalan-jalan? Hanya berdua?" Kyungsoo terdengar senang.

"Aw, ada yang akan berkencan," sindir Chanyeol.

"Kau berisik sekali, Chanyeol-ah," protes Jongin pada si jangkung. "ya, hanya kita berdua. Bagaimana?" Jongin meminta jawaban.

"Tidak bisakah aku mengajak Baekhyun? Ibuku tidak akan mengijinkan kalau Baekhyun tidak bersamaku," jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin menhembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ia diam sejenak, kembali menimbang-nimbang. "Baiklah, kau boleh mengajak Baekhyun," ujar Jongin menyetujui.

"Benarkah? Ah aku senang sekali," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tega membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian sedangkan kalian berdua asik bermesraan?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat semuanya diam.

"Itu.. Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," pertanyaan Chanyeol begitu menyentuh hati Kyungsoo tentang sahabatnya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita batalkan saja sampai kau mengenalkanku pada orang tuamu?" tanya Jongin.

"Kalian tidak peka sekali. Maksudku, aku juga ingin ikut!" ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Aish si brengsek," Jongin memukul lengan Chanyeol. "kau ingin merusak acara kencanku, hah?"

"Tapi sungguh aku ingin ikut, kita sudah lama tidak pergi bersama 'kan?"

Jongin kembali diam, ia sedang berpikir. "Sehun-ah, kau mau ikut?" tawar Jongin.

"Hanya jika kau memohon," jawab Sehun. Baekhyun sangat berharap sang pangeran akan ikut bergabung.

"Jadi, kita semua akan ikut pergi? Wah, bagus sekali! Ayolah Sehun, kau tidak ingin 'kan berdiam di rumah sementara aku bersenang-senang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Sehun.

Yash ! Baekhyun menyerukan kemenangan dalam hatinya.

"Pukul sepuluh pagi di halte bus dekat sekolah, bagaimana?" ujar Jongin.

"Setuju!" jawab mereka serempak.

Baekhyun langsung merasa semangat ketika menghabiskan makan siangnya. Rasanya menu makan siang hari ini terasa sangat spesial. Ia membayangkan apa saja yang harus disiapkan untuk pergi bersama Sehun. Haruskah ia merias wajahnya? Oh sungguh Baekhyun harus memikirkan hal-hal penting agar hari tersebut tidak membawa sial untuknya.

 **Hexagon**

Sepulang sekolah usai makan malam Baekhyun bergegas menyalakan televisi, ia membuka siaran bertema kecantikan. Dengan penuh keseriusan Baekhyun menyimak cara-cara merias diri. Ibu Baekhyun yang melihat anaknya tiba-tiba menonton acara tersebut langsung terkekeh.

"Tumben sekali kau menonton acara seperti itu, Baekhyunie," ujar ibu Byun.

"Aku hanya ingin, tidak ada acara tv yang menarik," jawab Baekhyun mengarang.

"Bukankah sekarang ada siaran Sailor Moon kesukaanmu?" tanya ibu Byun.

"Oh astaga ibu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Mau sampai kapan aku menonton film itu," jawab Baekhyun, lagi-lagi mengarang. Tiba-tiba saja ibu mematikan televisinya. "Ibuuu! Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Nah benar 'kan kau sedang asik menonton acara itu," ujar ibu sambil tertawa lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "mengaku pada ibu, kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Baekhyun diam. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat Baekhyun sukai sejak SD. "Tidak ada, ibu apa-apaan sih," jawabnya sambil cemberut.

"Tidak apa jika saat ini ada seseorang yang kau sukai, tetapi ingat usiamu masih terlalu muda untuk berpacaran," nasihat ibunya.

"Tetapi Kyungsoo sudah memiliki pacar," kata Baekhyun. Ups, ia keceplosan!

"Kyungsoo? Nah, benar 'kan kau sedang jatuh cinta," ejek ibunya. "ayo ceritakan seperti apa orang yang kau sukai."

"Tidak ada. Ibu sudahlah aku tidak suka topik pembicaraan ini, aku ingin tidur saja," ujar Baekhyun lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Ia sangat sebal dengan ibunya yang terlalu ingin tau. Apa lagi ibunya juga melarang untuk berpacaran karena ia masih kecil, uh sungguh tidak adil. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memangnya ia akan memegang status 'berpacaran' dengan Sehun?

Yak, Baekhyun-ah! Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi!

 **Hexagon**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Ini hari minggu dan itu artinya Baekhyun akan pergi jalan-jalan seperti yang Jongin janjikan. Malam sebelumnya Baekhyun rela tidak jajan untuk membeli majalah kecantikan yang terdapat cara-cara berdandan untuk remaja. Berhubung ibunya sedang tidak ada di rumah sebaiknya Baekhyun cepat-cepat mempraktekan agar tidak ketahuan ibu.

Baekhyun pergi ke kamar ibunya dan membuka laci di meja rias. Ada beberapa perlengkapan make up yang sekiranya bisa Baekhyun gunakan. Ia segera membawa ke kamarnya dan memulai step awal menggunakan make up.

"Oleskan mosturizer untuk melembabkan kulit," ejanya dan mencari botol mosturizer, ah ketemu! Baekhyun mengoleskan pelembab tersebut ke seluruh wajahnya lalu membaca step berikutnya.

Saat eksperimen-nya selesai, Baekhyun menatap wajahnya di cermin. Oh astaga, eyeliner-nya terlalu tebal dan tidak seimbang. Bagian alis miring sebelah dan bedaknya membuat wajah Baekhyun seperti topeng. Lalu…

"Baekhyun-ah, ibu pulang,"

Tidak! Duh, bagaimana ini?!

"Byun Baekhyun," panggil ibu saat membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. "kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya sambil menggulung dirinya dengan selimut dan membelakangi ibu agar wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Kau sakit?" tanya ibu Byun dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh," Baekhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

Ibu Byun menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun dan melihat sedikit wajah anaknya. "Kenapa wajahmu sangat pucat? Kau sakit?" tanyanya lalu memegang dahi Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun tidak panas, tetapi telapak tangannya terasa seperti ada 'serbuk'.

"Ibu, aku tidak sakit," jawab Baekhyun untuk meyakinkan ibunya.

Ibu Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat anaknya yang sedang malu-malu kucing. "Ayo bangunlah, biar ibu bantu untuk berdandan," ujarnya.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya lalu cepat-cepat membuka selimutnya. "B-bagaimana ibu bisa tau?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aigo, lihat wajahmu itu yang seperti topeng. Kemarilah, duduk di kursi," pinta ibunya.

Baekhyun hanya menurut, tetapi dalam hati sesungguhnya ia merasa malu. Perlahan ibunya mulai membersihkan make up hasil karya Baekhyun yang tidak karuan, dan memulai mendandani putrinya agar terlihat cantik.

"Nah, sekarang bercerminlah," kata ibunya.

Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju cermin besar di sudut kamarnya. Matanya tak berkedip melihat bayangannya sendiri.

 **Hexagon**

Kyungsoo bersama Jongin dan yang lainnya menunggu Baekhyun di halte bus, sosok mungil itu belum menampakkan diri. Ini sudah lima belas menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun tidak jadi ikut?

"Kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak tau, biasanya ia tidak pernah terlambat seperti ini," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja?" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk meminta pendapat mereka.

"Tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah seenaknya membatalkan janji," kata Kyungsoo, meyakinkan bahwa Baekhyun pasti datang.

"Kita bisa menunggu beberapa menit lagi," tambah Chanyeol.

Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan balutan dress selutut itu muncul. Membuat orang-orang yang sedari tadi menunggunya tidak berkedip. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo atas keterlambatannya.

"Apakah kalian sudah lama menunggu? Sesuatu terjadi tadi pagi, maafkan aku," kata Baekhyun sambil membungkuk, merasa tidak enak hati karena ia benar-benar terlambat.

"Astaga, benarkah ini kau?" Kyungsoo memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau terlihat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan keseharianmu memakai seragam," kata Chanyeol, basa-basi untuk memuji.

"Ah, benarkah? Sekali lagi maafkan aku," ujarnya.

"Tidak apa, setidaknya kau datang. Ayo kita pergi," ajak Jongin.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau," jawabnya sambil mencubit hidung Kyungsoo.

Mereka pergi menuju subway dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang banyak dikunjungi oleh pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta, La Petite France. Sesampainya di sana, mereka bisa melihat banyak bangunan warna warni ala Perancis. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh memesan tiket ke negri menara Eiffel tersebut, karena di sini mereka bisa merasakan indahnya negara Perancis.

Baekhyun terkagum-kagum, ia sering melihat La Petite France di dalam serial drama. Ditengah kekagumannya itu, Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan berbisik.

"Aku tau apa yang terjadi," katanya.

"M-maksudmu?" tanya baekhyun kebingungan.

"Kau menghabiskan waktu untuk merias wajahmu, iya 'kan?" goda Kyungsoo.

Baekhyum tersenyun malu. "Ibuku yang melakukannya, aku tidak tau kalau ibu memiliki bakat make up artist,"

"Kau sangat cantik, coba kau ajak bicara Sehun, ia pasti terpesona,"

"Akan kuusahakan," kata Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Mereka berkeliling area La Petite France, menikmati suasana tempat tersebut. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak henti-hentinya menebar kemesraan yang menjadi bahan ejekan Chanyeol.

"Sayangku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jonginku yang hitam," ujar Chanyeol, menirukan dialog drama korea yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Yak! Aku tau kau iri, cepatlah cari gadis yang bisa kau pacari, jangan menggangguku terus," protes Jongin.

"Terlalu banyak gadis yang bersedia untuk menjadi pacarku, sampai-sampai aku bingung memilihnya hahaha," jawab si jangkung.

"Kau pacari Baekhyun saja, bukankah tau terpesona saat melihat penampilannya?" balas Jongin.

Sontak Baekhyun langsung tercengang mendengar perkataan Jongin. Kenapa Jongin membawa-bawa namanya?

"Jangan begitu, aku kasihan dengan Sehun, lebih baik ia yang mendahului aku," kata Chanyeol.

"Ah kau suka mengelak, kau tanyakan saja pada Baekhyun, siapa yang akan ia pilih," tawar Jongin.

Aigo, jangan membuat Baekhyun merasa terjepit. Ia hanya tersenyum malu, berusaha untuk tidak merespon gurauan mereka.

"Nah Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau lebih memilih untuk menjadi pacarku atau Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol padanya.

"Ehm, itu…" Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Hey lihat, Sehun membawa kamera! Kenapa tidak bilang sedari tadi? Kita bisa mengambil foto bersama, Sehun-ah," semuanya menoleh pada Sehun yang berjalan paling belakang di antara mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sehun. "jangan menggangguku."

"Baiklah, kembali pada topik. Jadi, bagaimana Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Hmm…aku tidak tau. Aku harus meminta pendapat Kyungsoo," jawab Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Aku lebih merestui Baekhyun dengan Sehun, daripada dengan bocah banyak tingkah sepertimu, Chanyeol-ah," sahut Kyungsoo.

Mereka tertawa mendengarnya, tanpa melihat ada satu bibir yang tersenyum kecil.

 **Hexagon**

Baekhyun beristirahat sejenak, melemaskan kaki-kakinya yang terasa pegal, sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang asik berpacaran. Baekhyun duduk meluruskan kakinya sambil menikmati suasana yang ramai pengunjung, matanya juga tak lepas dari sosok Sehun yang sedang sibuk memotret. Lalu Chanyeol datang duduk di sampingnya, ia menawarkan minuman dingin pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," kata Baekhyun, menerima minuman itu.

"Apa kau masih sanggup berkeliling? Ada banyak yang belum kita jelajahi," kata Chanyeol, meneguk botol minumannya.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku butuh istirahat sejenak," jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa kau tidak nyaman memakai sepatu hak tinggi itu, kakimu sangat sakit 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah ini, aku hanya… C-Chanyeol sun-, eh maksudku, Chanyeol-ah kau tidak perlu-" belum selesai Baekhyun menjawab, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlutut di depannya, melepaskan sepatu hak tinggi Baekhyun.

"Jangan pakai sepatu seperti ini lagi, aku tidak suka melihatnya menyakiti kaki wanita," ujar Chanyeol.

Pipi Baekhyun terasa memanas. Andai Sehun yang melakukannya, wajah Baekhyun pasti akan merah matang. "Terima kasih banyak," kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia justru memijit pelan pergelangan dan jari-jari kaki Baekhyun. Rasanya sangat nyaman bagi Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun juga merasa sedikit malu, pasalnya beberapa orang dewasa menatapnya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku juga mau, Chanyeol-ah," entah dari mana, Sehun sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun lalu melepaskan sepatunya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau memijit kakiku," jawab Sehun yang dibalas dengan pukulan di kakinya.

"Aku bukan pelayanmu, Oh Sehun," balas Chanyeol lalu bangkit berdiri. "Sudah baikan?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

"Hmm," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ayo kita berkeliling lagi," ajak Baekhyun.

"Sekaligus mencari Jongin, aku khawatir ia akan macam-macam pada Kyungsoo," kata Chanyeol.

Mereka berkeliling, sambil mencari Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Semakin lama Baekhyun berjalan, sakit yang bertumpu di kakinya juga semakin terasa. Baekhyun berusaha menormalkan cara ia berjalan dan menahan sakit akibat sepatunya. Rupanya Sehun yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya lalu berjongkok membelakangin Baekhyun.

"Eh? S-Sehun-ah," Baekhyun berhenti, sedikit bingung dengan Sehun.

"Naiklah," kata Sehun, Baekhyun tidak menjawab. "aku tau kau kesakitan, cepat naiklah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku…"

"Jangan menolak bantuan, Baekhyun-ah," kata Chanyeol. "jangan sungkan, kami ini temanmu."

"B-Baiklah, terima kasih," dengan rasa canggung Baekhyun pun menurut, ia naik ke atas punggung Sehun.

Sehun menggendongnya

Deg

Sejujurnya Baekhyun sedikit takut, ia yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang dan degub jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Baekhyun takut Sehun bisa mendengar atau merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Tapi apa boleh buat, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Sehun.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Baekhyun merasa sedekat ini dengan Sehun, bahkan Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sehun. Harum seperti bedak tetapi cukup maskulin bagi Baekhyun.

Kuharap waktu akan berhenti saat ini juga, batinnya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sehun, mencoba lebih dekat lagi dengan si pangeran, berharap Sehun tidak akan menolak tindakannya tersebut. Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke bangunan ala Perancis yang indah itu.

Setibanya mereka di alun-alun, mereka menjumpai Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang menonton pertunjukan seniman jalanan. Cukup ramai hingga menuntun kaki Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk datang menghampiri. Ada beberapa musisi yang memainkan alat musik dan dua pasang penari yang menarikan tarian Tango, sangat unik. Dua penari itu mengajak Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergabung bersama mereka. Baekhyun menyaksikan pertunjukan tersebut sambil bertepuk tangan, ia menikmati suasana kemeriahan yang ada di depan matanya.

Sungguh hari yang indah.

 **Hexagon**

Baekhyun membanting badannya di kasur yang empuk, melepaskan semua rasa lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya, menerawang apa saja yang ia lakukan hari ini. Orang pertama yang muncul dalam pikirannya adalah Sehun, usaha Baekhyun mulai membuahkan hasil untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Sikap Sehun sangat berbeda padanya jika dibandingkan dengan perempuan lain. Jangankan menggendong, sekedar mengobrol pun sepertinya akan sulit. Mungkinkah….

Aish, Baekhyun-ah! Jangan cepat puas! Dan…yeah…jangan mimpi terlalu tinggi juga. Mungkin sja itu karena Sehun iba padanya. Entahlah, tetapi yang pasti Baekhyun sangat senang hari ini.

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya, menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya itu. Ia berusaha untuk tidur agar tidak kesiangan besok. Selamat malam Oh Sehun, batinnya.

 **Hexagon**

"Byun Baekhyun, kelas 2-B, terlambat karena kesiangan," kata seorang guru yang sedang mencatat daftar murid terlambat. "kau boleh masuk, tetapi hanya duduk di ruang tunggu, dan mengikuti pelajaran pukul 9 nanti. Mengerti?"

"Ruang tunggu?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Kepala sekolah menyediakan ruang tunggu khusus murid yang terlambat, berterima kasihlah karena sekarang murid-murid tidak perlu menunggu di pinggir jalan seperti orang terlantar,"

"Ah begitu ya.. Baiklah, terimakasih seonsaengnim," kata Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badan lalu hendak masuk menuju ruang tunggu.

"Siapa namamu?" sepertinya ada yang terlambat juga.

"Oh Sehun."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di sana. Jadi, Sehun terlambat juga? Baekhyun cepat-cepat berjalan saat Lee seonsaengnim selesai mengisi data dan menyuruh Sehun untuk pergi menuju ruang tunggu, tidak tau kenapa rasanya Baekhyun belum siap berhadapan dengan Sehun. Ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, namun apalah daya jika kakinya terasa pegal dan nyeri akibat sepatu hak tinggi kemarin.

Baekhyun duduk, ia membenarkan posisi poninya agar sedikit menutupi wajah, rasanya sedikit malu jika kemarin Sehun melihat wajahnya yang cantik karena dirias dan hari ini pasti terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata menghitam.

Dari ekor matanya Baekhyun bisa melihat Sehun duduk tepat di sampingnya. Pangeran pujaannya menyandarkan punggung dan melihat lurus ke depan, tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Suasana hening, diam, tidak ada pembicaraan, dan tidak tau harus memulai dari mana.

"Rambutmu," Sehun membuka suara.

"A-Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan tutupi wajahmu," kata Sehun.

"Ah, itu… Tidak apa-apa, wajahku sedang tidak bagus, jadi aku.."

"Kakimu sudah baikan?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm, iya sudah. Tetapi masih agak sakit,"

"Oh begitu,"

Suasana hening kembali untuk beberapa menit. Baekhyun mencoba berpikir untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan Sehun, ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan berharga ini. Jadi, apa yang harus Baekhyun tanyakan?

"Sehun-ah," panggil Baekhyun, Sehun menoleh. "sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol?"

"Aku mengenal Chanyeol di taman kanak-kanak, kami berteman baik," jawab Sehun, namun Baekhyun yakin bahwa Sehun belum selesai bercerita.

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Lalu melanjutkan di SD yang berbeda. Kami janjian untuk memasuki SMP yang sama, dan saat itulah Chanyeol mengenalkan Jongin padaku," jelas Sehun. "Kau satu sekolah denganku waktu SD 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "kau pernah melihatku?"

"Sesekali, secara tidak sengaja, tetapi aku baru mengetahui namamu sekarang,"

"Ah begitu ya," tak apa, setidaknya Sehun pernah melihatnya.

Mereka kembali mengobrol tentang banyak hal, tidak ada perasaan canggung lagi dalam diri Baekhyun. Ia menikmati setiap detik untuk mendengarkan Sehun, dari situ ia mengetahui bahwa Sehun bukanlah sosok yang dingin atau menyeramkan, hanya saja sedikit tertutup dan tidak suka terlibat dengan banyak orang. Baekhyun senang, ia bisa mengenal Sehun lebih dalam. Apakah bintang keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya?

 **Hexagon**

Baekhyun berusaha fokus pada materi pelajaran, namun pikirannya selalu terngiang-ngiang suara seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum atas apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

"Kau terlihat senang," bisik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak mendengar. "Baekhyun-ah," panggilnya lagi.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu, apakah tentang hang out mereka yang kemarin? Tentang Sehun? Kyungsoo sebenarnya sadar dan melihat dengan jelas Sehun menggendong Baekhyun, mungkin hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat aneh. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya," panggil Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "kau harus tau apa yang terjadi hari ini,"

Nah kan, pasti tentang Sehun. "Apa apa apa?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Kau tau aku terlambat hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sehun juga terlambat, hanya aku dan dia."

Dugaan Kyungsoo benar, ia semakin antusias. "Lalu? Apa kau mengobrol dengannya?"

"Sehun yang memulai obrolan, ia memperingatkan soal rambutku, ia juga menanyakan kakiku," kata Baekhyun dengan nada senang lalu matanya seakan menerawang ke atas. "betapa senangnya aku, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Tak kusangka ternyata ia perhatian juga hahaha," tawa Kyungsoo. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, sebuah pulpen melayang siap menghantam kepalanya.

Tukkk !

"Aw!" ringis Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau bisa keluar dari kelas jika ingis bercanda," tegur Kim seonsaengnim.

Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya, tidak ingin terkena imbas, walau dalam hatinya ia tertawa geli melihat Kyungsoo.

 **Hexagon**

Sepulang sekolah Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya membeli sesuatu, namun sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah ada janji dengan Jongin sehingga ia tidak bisa pergi dengan Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun pergi sendirian menyusuri toko-toko di pinggir jalan, kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kaca dengan ornamen warna pink, itu toko pernah pernik. Baekhyun masuk dan melihat ada banyak aksesoris yang menarik. Baekhyun mencari ikat rambut dan beberapa jepitan, sesudah itu ia membayar dan pergi ke toko buku. Baekhyun ingin membeli beberapa alat tulis, ia memilih-milih pulpen yang nyaman di gunakan.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil seseorang.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Oh, kau Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Membeli sesuatu?"

"Iya, dan kau?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku menemani Sehun membeli buku, entah buku apa yang ingin ia beli," jawab Chanyeol.

"Ah, begitu ya,"

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah selesai belum?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau ini berisik sekali, Cha- Oh? Baekhyun-ah?" Sehun terbengong melihat kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Hmm hai," sapa Baekhyun.

"Sudah belum?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Iya sudah, kau cerewet sekali," jawab Sehun.

Baekhyun melihat Sehun membeli buku album, apa mungkin Sehun ingin menaruh foto-foto semasa SMP untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan? Entahlah, hanya Sehun yang tau.

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu menuju meja kasir, lalu memberikan barang belanjaan miliknya untuk dijumlahkan total harganya.

"Totalnya ₩3500," kata petugas kasir.

Baekhyun mengingat-ngingat sisa uang kembalian, lalu menghitungnya. Hanya ada ₩2500, bagaimana ini?

"Permisi, uangku tidak cukup, bisakah Anda me-, eh? Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun kebingungan dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menaruh buku album yang ia beli di meja kasir.

"Berapa totalnya jika ditambah dengan buku album ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Totalnya ₩7000,"

Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan hendak membayar barang miliknya juga milik Baekhyun. Sehun tau Baekhyun pasti akan menolak, jadi ia membayar dengan uang pas lalu mengambil barang-barang yang ia bayar lalu pergi, tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang seakan tidak terima dengan sikap Sehun.

Baekhyun mengejar Sehun, menarik lengannya. "Tunggu dulu,"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun. "Oh, ini belanjaanmu," kata Sehun sambil memberikan milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mau mengambilnya, ia hanya diam. "Kau yang membayar, jadi itu milikmu."

"Tidak, ini milikmu," Sehun tetap memberikan.

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau mengejarku, kau ingin mengambil milikmu, aku memberikannya, lalu apa lagi?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak mau kau membayar milikku, bahkan tanpa persetujuanku. Aku-,"

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu memaksa siswi mungil itu untuk menerimanya. "Ambil atau aku akan marah,"

Baekhyun hanya diam, kemudian ia membungkuk pada Sehun. "Terimakasih, aku akan mengganti uangmu nanti,"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak menuntut uang darimu," jawab Sehun, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menjauh, tidak ingin terlibat dengan mereka berdua, akhirnya datang menghampiri Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Anggap saja Sehun sedang berbaik hati," kata Chanyeol. "mau pulang bersama? Kau dan aku satu arah 'kan?"

"Tentu," jawab Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah, sampai jumpa," pamit Chanyeol lalu pulang bersama Baekhyun.

 **Hexagon**

"Aku pulang," panggil Baekhyun sesampainya di rumah.

"Oh kau sudah pulang. Baekhyunie, apa kau mau membantu ibu membuat cupcake?" tanya ibu.

"Cupcake? Ibu membuat cupcake? Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Anak teman ibu akan merayakan ulang tahun, ia memesan 50 buah cupcake, ibu tidak bisa mengerjakannya sendirian," jawab ibu.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, mungkin ia bisa memberikan cupcake sebagai balas budi pada Sehun. "Baiklah aku akan ikut membantu, tapi aku ingin ganti baju dulu, tunggu sebentar," kata Baekhyun.

Tak lama ia kembali dan segera membantu ibunya membuat cupcake, ia memperhatikan cara-cara pembuatannya dengan benar. Baekhyun juga membantu menuangkan adonan ke dalam mangkuk kertas untuk dimasukan ke dalam oven. Sambil menunggu cupcake-nya matang, Baekhyun membuat adonan sendiri yang ia beri isi saus stroberi untuk ia berikan pada Sehun, tapi lebih baik ia membuat lebih banyak sehingga ia juga bisa memberikan untuk Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Chanyeol.

Sesudah cupcake-nya matang, Baekhyun memasukkan cupcake miliknya dan membantu menghias dengan krim sambil menunggu hingga matang.

Beberapa menit kemudian cupcake miliknya matang, Baekhyun segera mengeluarkannya dari oven. Cupcake-nya terlihat sempurna, dan aromanya sangat enak. Baekhyun memakan satu, untuk memastikan rasanya memang enak.

"Ibu, coba buatanku ini, rasanya sangat enak," kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan cupcake-nya pada ibu untuk dicicipi.

"Iya, ini sangat enak. Sisakan juga untuk ayah, ia pasti senang kita masak sesuatu hari ini," kata ibu.

Sesudah selesai menghias 50 cupcake pesanan milik ibu, Baekhyun segera menghias miliknya, tak lupa ia berikan name tag pada cupcake milik Sehun dan pesan ucapan terimakasih darinya. Ibu Baekhyun yang melihat anaknya sangat hati-hati menghias satu cupcake pun bertanya.

"Cupcake ini untuk siapa saja? Kenapa hanya satu cupcake yang hiasannya paling bagus?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun.

"Yang terlihat seperti pasangan ini untuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin, kekasihnya. Ini untuk Chanyeol, dan yang ini untuk Sehun," jawab Baekhyun.

"Jadi, Sehun adalah pacarmu?"

"Eh? Bukaaan! D-Dia bukan pacarku. Ibu kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil cemberut.

"Nah kan, kau pasti ada sesuatu dengannya. Kalau bukan, kenapa miliknya yang paling bagus?"

"Aku hanya berterimakasih karena dia sering membantuku," jawab Baekhyun.

"Hmm begitu ya. Ingat, kau belum boleh punya pacar," kata ibu lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Ah, ibuuuuuu,"

 **Hexagon**

Baekhyun bangun dengan semangat pagi ini, ia tidak sabar untuk memberikan cupcake yang ia buat kepada teman-temannya. Kyungsoo sudah menunggu di luar rumahnya, ia bergegas keluar dan tak lupa mengambil cupcake di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo-ya," sapa Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi juga, Baekhyun-ah. Sepertinya kau semangat sekali hari ini, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian kemarin saat ia berada di toko buku, tentang ia bertemu Chanyeol dan saat Sehun memaksa untuk membayar belanjaan miliknya. Dan hari ini ia akan memberikan cupcake yang ia buat dengan susah payah untuk Sehun.

"Kau memberikan sebanyak itu hanya untuk Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo. "ah teman macam apa kau ini."

"Tidak, aku juga membuatkan untukmu dan yang lain, tenang saja," jawab Baekhyun.

"Ah, kau baik sekali," puji Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

 **Hexagon**

Usai jam pelajaran, seperti biasa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergegas menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Baekhyun tidak sabar ingin memberikan cupcake untuk Sehun, semoga saja Sehun akan suka.

Baekhyun membawanya dengan hati-hati, takut hiasan pada cupcake yang ia buat akan rusak dan membuatnya terlihat tidak menarik untuk dimakan. Ia duduk di meja tempat yang biasa mereka tempati. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Tak lama muncul si hitam manis Jongin dengan senyum lebar menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, kau selalu datang tepat waktu," jawab Kyungsoo

"Wah, Baekhyun membawa sesuatu," kata Chanyeol yang membuat semuanya mengalihkan perhatian pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun membuat sesuatu yang spesial," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Wah, apa itu?" tanya Jongin dengan antusias.

"Aku membuat cupcake untuk kalian semua. Kemarin aku membantu ibuku membuat pesanan kue, jadi kubuatkan juga untuk kalian," kata Baekhyun, ia mengeluarkan satu per satu cupcake buatannya. "ini untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo, ini untuk Chanyeol, dan yang ini untuk Sehun."

"Terimakasih banyak Baekhyun, kelihatannya enak," kata Jongin.

"Kurasa kotak milik Sehun yang paling besar. Baekhyun-ah, kau sangat pilih kasih," kata Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku memberikannya yang paling besar sebagai rasa terimakasihku atas kejadian kemarin. Semoga kalian suka dengan cupcake buatanku," kata Baekhyun, ia menanti reaksi Sehun saat memakan kue tersebut.

"Hmm ini sangat enak, ajari aku cara membuatnya, Baekhyun-ah. Aku juga ingin membuatkan untuk Jongin," kata Kyungsoo.

"Iya, ini benar-benar enak," tambah Jongin, tak lupa Chanyeol juga memuji cupcake hasil karya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun senang karena mereka menyukai cupcake yang Baekhyun buat, namun sepertinya Sehun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin mencicipi.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak ingin mencoba cupcake buatan Baekhyun? Ia sudah susah payah membuatnya," tanya Chanyeol.

"Nanti saja. Terimakasih cupcake-nya," kata Sehun.

"Sama-sama, semoga kau suka," balas Baekhyun.

Haish, padahal Baekhyun sangat ingin melihat respon Sehun. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha membalas budi pada Sehun.

 **TBC**


End file.
